My roommate
by Spencer M. Collins
Summary: My name is Quinn. I had a plan, a bulletproof plan of how my life will turn out to be. Quinn decides to leave everything behind- her cheating boyfriend and her life in LA- and to go to New York. Quinn finds a great apartment but there is one catch- her roommate is Santana, a bitchy girl who doesn't get along with anybody. Little did they know living together would chance their life
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hello, I had an idea for a Quinntana fanficton and my friends asked me to write it down - so here it is.**

**By the way, I have never been to New York so forgive me if I make a mistake about streets name or about something else.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

I had a plan, a bulletproof plan.

I was supposed to graduate with honor from Berkeley university, go to UCLA law school, become the best lawyer Los Angeles has ever seen and then marry Anthony.

'Too bad.' I heard my mom's voice in my head as the plain started landing. It was a five and a half hours plain flight and I couldn't sleep for a second. My mother's last words to me really shook me off. Isn't there a rule or something that says that parents should always support their kids? Guess my mom never saw it.

I hate landing, it makes me feel so close to death and that is something I am not quite ready to deal with. After many minutes of fear the plain leveled out and everyone clapped. What is it with people to clap when the plain touches the ground?

Slowly I stood after almost six straight hours of sitting, I took my purse and left the plain as soon as I heard the doors open, I walked slowly once I was standing on solid ground. I looked around to see from where to collect the bags.

When I found the place I saw that my three suitcases were already twirling around in the baggage claim. I felt happy for a second, maybe New York is the place where I'll finally be lucky.

I tried my best to pick up the suitcases but they were way too heavy. Before I could think of a master plan I saw a big hand pulling it out, I'd recognize that hand anywhere. I gulped and prepared myself for what to come.

"Noah, hey." I smiled at the boy.

"Quinn Fabray, who would have thought you'd get even prettier with time?" He scooped me for a hug and I reluctantly put my arms around his neck.

"Thank you for doing that Noah, I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Happy to help."

I pointed for the two other suitcases and he went to grab them.

I knew Noah at high school. Sophomore year he got me pregnant and after that we kind of lost touch. I didn't want to ask for help, I hate being needy and the worst part is that I am asking help from Noah Puckerman.

I guess he is the closes thing I have for a friend. My friends back in Los Angeles were mostly Anthony's, so when we broke up all of them pretty much stopped talking to me.

Noah calling me took me out of my thoughts. I looked and saw him holding my three suitcases heading to the exit, quickly I caught up to him.

"So Quinn, you can crash on my couch for a few days but you need to find your own place as soon as possible. Do you have any money?" The question bothered me a little bit but he had a point I couldn't stay on his couch forever.

"Yes. I have enough money to afford renting an apartment with a roommate for roughly six months without working."

He smiled at me but didn't say a thing. When I called him three days ago after not seeing him for four years he sounded pretty shocked but I think he got it together.

After two minutes of walking in silence we reached a car. He gestured me to sit in the passenger sit while he was loading the bags in the trunk.

"You okay?" He asked when he entered the car. I didn't answer him and kept looking outside the window. Noah sighed and started the car.

Forty minutes later or so he was parking the car in front of a beautiful building.

"What do you do for a living?" He laughed.

"I own a couple of bars and restaurants in Manhattan, nothing big."

It didn't feel real. It felt like a nightmare that I will wake up from any minute now in Anthony's strong arms. But it wasn't, this is my life now and I need to live them as good as I can.

When I entered his apartment I was shocked, it was huge- six rooms or something.

"You like?" I nodded.

"Quinn, I have to go to work." I looked at my watch, it was already 10 pm. "Feel at home."

He walked to the door, "Puck." He turned around and smiled at me, "thanks."

When he left I was alone with my thoughts again. My parents had the worst marriage I could think of, he treated her like a slave and she let him and to top it all, he cheated on her, a lot. When I was young I promised myself I'll never let myself be in the same situation as my mother, but here I am- a 23 years old woman who let her boyfriend boss her around and turned the other way each time he came home smelling like a woman's perfume. I just can't figure out why my mom acted like she did when I told her I am leaving him and going to New York. 'You would be nothing without him Quinn, don't leave him.'

My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pocket, it was my sister.

_hey sis, just heard. You did the right thing, I am here for you if you need anything-xoxo Clara._

That was the last straw, I started crying like a little girl. It was the first time I cried since I decided on leaving everything behind, it was the first time I cried since my dad left, it was the first time I cried in six years.

I don't know for how long I was crying but the next thing I remember is waking up with a major headache.

There were light outside so I assumed I cried myself to sleep last night. A small smile crept on my face when I saw I was covered with a blanket. There was a fresh smell of baking in the air. I quickly got up and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Quinn." He said with his back to me.

"Good morning Puck." I said on was of the stools by the bar.

I didn't think he would be so nice and welcoming, maybe he grew up and realized he want to make up for what he did? All I know is that I felt comfortable enough to call him Puck.

"I found you a roommate." He placed two plates with bacon and pancakes in front of me and then sat next to me, "it's not all for you piggy." Puck said when he saw me eyeing the food.

My mouth became watery with the memory of Puck's bacon, he was a god. He used to make them to me when I was pregnant, it was the only thing I could eat without puking.

Suddenly I remembered him saying something about a roommate, "what roommate?" I asked and started eating the food, I didn't realize how hungry I was.

"She is a bartender at one of my bars. A friend of mine, her name is Santana. She lives in midtown, in an awesome two bedrooms apartment. Her last roommate left yesterday and she is looking for a new one."

"That sounds great, can you give me her number?" I asked excitedly. Maybe everything will turn out great here.

"One more thing, actually two more things. The rent is low, it is 800 dollars for a month but she has an anger problem, that is why her last roommate left." He said.

"What do you mean with anger problem?"

"I like her, she is a great person deep inside. Usually people don't take the time to get to know her. But she is a lot to handle."

I looked at my food which suddenly didn't look as good as before. The rent is really cheap and even if I won't find a job for the next few months I could handle it. And about the roommate I could just stay at my room and avoid her, no big deal.

"I think it would be fine, thanks. I'll call her later on today."

Little did I know that this girl will change my life...

* * *

**Author note: What do you think about this chapter?**

**Any ideas/thoughts/comments/reviews/dreams or anything else - write for me, I would be more then thrilled to read it.**

**Thank you, Spencer ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

I miss sleeping.

It's such an ordinary thing that people usually think of as a waste of time, but when you can't sleep anymore you realize just how much you crave for it. Your body is telling you he needs sleep, your brain cries for some rest but you can't do it.

I can't fall asleep because I know what waits for me there- dreams. Every single time I close my eyes it all comes rushing back to me. Anthony's back when I packed my suitcase and left, my mom's look when I knocked on her door and the image I see every day in the mirror.

I miss everything.

I miss smiling, laughing, baking, goofing around, camping trips, books, ice cream, the ocean, music, driving, shopping.

But I miss sleeping the most.

It's a Thursday, and I am sitting in Puck's kitchen drinking coffee.

I came to New York two days ago.

Today Puck told me that I am moving to the apartment. I didn't get the chance to meet Santana yet, and if I am being completely honest- I'm dreading the moment.

In the two days I was here, Puck told me many scary stories about her. I think he wants me to be prepared to her.

I didn't want to ask my mother if she could send me some of my furniture because I didn't want to talk to her. I didn't want to talk to anyone, not even my sister Clara. So, Noah offered to go furniture shopping with me.

Noah Puckerman is the perfect gentleman. Something I never thought I'd live to see. He was more than kind to me the last couple of days. Puck didn't ask me even one question about my life or my past, he opened his home for me without asking for anything in return.

It's funny how much he changed and how little I did. I worked so hard in high school because I wanted to leave Lima, there was no way I was being a Lima loser. Well, I did succeed to not be a Lima loser, I'm just a regular one, good for me. I am still the girl who lets the men in her life define her, I put my heart on the table and let them use it as a ball and I don't take it back until it's completely broken.

The noises of a key opening a door interrupted my thoughts and I look up to see Puck standing there.

I didn't notice until just now, but Puck looks good. He finally got rid of the Mohawk hair style of his and bought some nice clothes. Right now he is wearing black jeans, a button down white shirt and brown boots.

"Top of the morning to you." I laughed. I love those rare moments when he makes me laugh.

"Morning Puck."

He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat next to me. "So, I thought will go to a mattresses store and then to IKEA to find you a bed frame and whatever else you need Q."

"Thanks for doing that."

"For sure."

000000000000000000

After a long day of buying a mattress, a bad frame, a lamp and a few shelves I was heading to my new apartment.

Puck made them deliver everything in a one day rush. So, by the time I would get to the apartment everything was supposed to already be in my room.

Me and Puck were in a cab with my three suitcases and it was pretty crowded inside.

"I want to thank you for everything, again." He smiled at me but didn't say anything.

When the cab stopped I looked at the building I am going to live in. It was built with red bricks and the windows were black, the building was beautiful.

"I'll take this two and you'll take the last one 'kay?" I nodded but kept looking at the building.

The entrance was cool, there were 10 steps or so leading to the first level and to my right there was an underground apartment. The thing I loved most was the bar to my left, I just have to go down the stairs, turn and walk down some more steps and I am in the bar, it was so awesome.

Puck noticed I wasn't walking and he turned around to see me looking at the bar.

"It's mine. It used to be a ballet studio but I thought it would be a great place for a bar."

"You were right. It's fricking awesome."

"Wow, you almost cursed." He teased me.

"Shut up."

I grabbed my suitcase and ran up the stairs into the building. "The last one there is a smelly egg." I don't know what came into me, but I felt like goofing around for the first time in a long time.

Puck reached the apartment before me because I didn't know where it was but it didn't matter, I had a lot of fun.

The apartment was amazing. A huge red couch stood in the middle of the living room, to my left I saw a dining table. it was round and had a weird plant on, the kitchen behind the table. It was awesome, the tiles were black and white and it looked like a chess board, behind the couch was a work area (looked like an architect's work area), there was a room to my right and a room to my left.

"This apartment is pretty sick." Puck said from behind me.

"YES. It so awesome." I laughed.

"I am so glad you like it, your room is the left one." He pointed.

I walked in the room and was surprised to see it was fully furnished, there were even sheets on the bed.

I exited the room, "I love it, it amazing."

But then I remembered I had a roommate, whom I never met and I had to share the bathroom with her.

Puck so the change in my mood, "you'd love it here, I promise." He walked the two steps separating us and hugged me, this time I was more than happy to hug him back.

I heard the door being opened and jumped away from Puck like I did something wrong.

"No fucking in the living room." She said with a smirk, went to her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

My jaw was half ajar and I couldn't believe to whatever just happened. One thing I did know was that that girl was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.

* * *

**Hey guys, please review!**

**The apartment I was describing belonged to Ted Mosby in the amazing show called "How I met Your Mother" (you have to watch it).**

**Next chapter will be about Santana's life and about Quinn's future (she didn't move to New York with zero plans, she had one.. Next chapter).**

**What do you think about the story so far?**

**Spencer ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Living with Santana Lopez is the most frustrated thing I have ever done.

She is so messy. Her clothes are everywhere, and when I say clothes I mean thongs and bras mostly. And when I say everywhere I mean the bathroom, the kitchen and I don't know how- my room.

She works every night and sleeps every morning until 3 pm or so. And every night the past week and a half I've been living here she had company, loud company (girls/boys, she liked both of them from how it sounded). I guess she must be really good at that.

I'm not even close to finish. I have a list of complains about her (an actual list, I wrote it one night when her fuck buddy kept me up):

_- She never washes the dishes._

_- She smokes (on the fire escape, but still the apartment smells like cigarettes)._

_- I like the smell of cigarettes now because of her._

_- She always walk half naked in the apartment, and she mixes it up- one day pants with bra and one day shirt with panties (thong)._

_- She uses my shampoo._

_- She eats the food I buy._

_- She deletes the shows I recorded on the T.V._

That is all I have so far, and there is one thing I am sure about- she is doing all of these just to mess with me, I think she finds it therapeutic or something.

We haven't really talked since I moved in, only bitchy statements and snarky comments from her when she walks by.

The plus side is that living here and dealing with everything she throws in my way really keeps me away from the dark places I usually go to when I am alone. I am even sleeping again, somehow I can sleep even though the sex noises from her room are really loud. And I found a job I like, it's in a book store a couple of blocks away from the apartment. The money is good and there aren't a lot of costumers which will give me a lot of time to study when I'll start attending Columbia law school in the fall.

This are the best news. I wasn't sure if I would be able to apply so late, but I was able and surprisingly I was excepted.

When I heard the news I was really excited until I realized that there was no one I could tell it to. But then I thought about Puck and when I called him he sounded genuine happy and he even took me out for a celebration dinner.

We see each other almost every day. Apparently "Maclaren's" is Puck favorite bar.

I just woke up from a long, good sleep. I love my room, I love the smells that comes from the bagel guy through the window in the mornings and I love New York. I'm so in love with this city.

For the first time in years I actually feel happy and free and like there is nothing that can stop me now.

I left my room to make myself a cup of coffee. I wanted to go to Soho today and have some shopping, all the clothes I own weren't my taste, Anthony liked baby doll dresses and cardings. I think I'll buy some skinny jeans and tank-tops.

I smiled at the thought, it's time for me to get my life back together.

It was around ten am so I was extremely surprised when I heard humming noises from the kitchen and the smell of bacon.

"Morning." Santana said. Her back was still turned to me. Seeing Santana with pants and a shirt and up before noon surprised me even more.

"Morning."

Our kitchen wasn't really big and I tried to reach the coffee pot without disturbing her. I poured myself a cup and went to sit by the table reading the morning paper.

After a few minutes of reading in silence and enjoying my time I heard the chair being moved and saw a plate with a lot of bacon on. I tried to look back at the paper and not to let the smell and the look of the bacon to get to me.

"Do you want some?" I looked up and saw the same old smirk she was wearing on her face for the last week and a half. I knew she was just teasing me, maybe Puck told her about my weakness for bacon. Nonetheless, I was sure she wasn't the sharing kind of girl. I shook my head 'no' and returned to the newspaper.

She didn't add a word and started shoving pieces of bacon into her mouth.

"What's with the working area there? Are you an architect?" I had to know. For the past week it's been driving me crazy.

She looked up from her food, "no I uses it to draw Winnie the Pooh and Piglet." I sighed, there was no point with getting to know her if she doesn't want me to get to know her.

I got up from my chair with the intention of washing the mug, going back to my room to put on some clothes and then to go buy some nicer clothes.

"I am." My grin grew impossibly when I heard her say that. I tried to look indifferent before I turned around and walked back to my sit.

"Cool."

"I know." She looked at me one last time before looking back down to her food and continuing swallowing the food without chewing. Santana talked to me like to a human being for the first time in forever, I couldn't stop now.

"Where did you go to school?"

"NYU."

"Why aren't you working as an architect?"

"Can't find a job, I just graduated a month ago."

"Me too." She finally looked up.

"Where did you go to school?" I smiled inside because it meant she wanted to know things about me.

Maybe we would be friends.

"Berkley, and now I'm going to Columbia law school." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you look like a lawyer."

"Thanks?" It sounded more like a question, I didn't know if she meant it as a compliment.

"You welcome." She rose from her chair. "I like you." She said while walking towards her room, leaving me with dishes to clean.

After cleaning the kitchen I went to my room to get ready and saw my 'complains about Santana' list on bed. I took a pen and added two more.

_- She makes me feel weird when she looks at me like that._

_- Her beauty is distracting._

* * *

**Hello people of the internet, Spencer here.**

**About the bar and the apartment, "How I Met Your Mother"is one of my favorite shows (after Glee of course) and I always had a dream of moving to New York after high school and living in an awesome apartment like that. Sadly, dreams doesn't come true..**

**Guys tell me what you think.**

**Review please.**

**Love ya ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone is afraid of something.

Heights, bugs, mothers, dark, ghosts, motorcycles and so many other things.

I didn't know what scared me the most. Not until today I mean..

It was an ordinary day, just like any other since I moved to New York. Me and Santana talking over breakfast (Santana's breakfast = everyone else's lunch) became a permanent thing in our apartment, I even told her about Anthony, Not all of it but enough for her to realize how my life used to be.

It was around 1 pm and I was lying on the couch watching T.V when someone knocked on my door.

I quickly paused the show and got up to open the door.

When I saw who was on the other side of the door I froze, cold sweat formed on my body in an instant and my legs felt like jelly.

In front of me stood Anthony.

His arms were crossed around his chest and a big smile on his face.

All the progress I thought I made was gone, it felt like I am still the same scared girl who let anyone step over her.

"Miss me Quinnie?"

"W-wh-what are y-you doing here?"

"I kept hoping you'd come back, but you didn't. Aren't you going to invite me in Quinnie?" The look on his face scared me, he sounded so calm and I knew he probably had a plan.

I moved to the side to let him in. _'What the fuck am I doing?'_

He entered the apartment and rested is bag near the door, then he looked around in quite. He walked towards the piano and sat on the chair, facing me.

"H-how did you find me?" I stutter.

"Judy told me where you are." He signed me to sit next to him on the chair and I of course did as I was told.

I guess it's genetic, being like this. First my mom giving up all of her hopes and dreams so that my father could study to become an accountant while she supported him financially by working three jobs. Then she moved to Lima because he didn't like the big cities. She once told me that she dreamed to be a writer, to travel around the world and write books for children, but one word from my father and she gave it all up. And I am not better, I moved in with Anthony a month after we met, I stopped hanging with the few friends I made in school and I started dressing like the perfect Christian girl who lives next door. The only thing I have to show is that I didn't give up on my dream to become a lawyer.

He took my hand in his and all I could think of was how rugged his hands were and how Santana's are probably million times softer.

"Q, I know I was busy with studying and that I didn't give you the attention you deserve." He started to make patterns on my hand with his thumb. "But I am here now, and I'm going to change I promise. Come back, you can still have your plan, just like you always wanted."

He is very charming and he knows just what to say to make me believe him. Anthony makes me doubt myself every single day I am with him, he makes me feel weak and worthless and I believe him, I believe him when he makes me feel like nothing.

Maybe I should go back with him. Maybe leaving was the stupidest thing I have ever done, can I really make it on my own?

"I-I-"

"No." Santana said. I looked at her, she was standing just outside of her room, wearing boxer shorts and a bra, her arms were crossed around her chest and her face looked scary as hell.

"Who are you?" Anthony got up from the chair.

"I am your worst nightmare. You have two options, one is that I will crack one of your balls, left or right for your choice or you'll leave now and get to be a douchebag for another day." She looked him in the eyes, never breaking the intense eye contact they shared.

He turned around to look at me but Santana caught his tie and turned him around, "that wasn't one of the options asshole."

He took a step back from her, fixed his tie and walked towards the door, taking his bag and leaving.

"You were about to say yes." She yelled at me. "What's wrong with you?" That got me mad, who is she to judge me?

"You don't know me or my life or anything about me." I stood up, trying to make my point.

"You're right, I don't. All I know is that you left pretty much everything behind to get away from him, and you were about to go back there."

"Maybe I should, you didn't even give me a second to think about it."

"Because there shouldn't be any thinking, you should have said no."

"Why do you even care?"

We were yelling so hard at each other that I was sure everyone in the building heard us, but when I asked her that she looked speechless for a second before walking towards me with determination in her eyes.

"I don't know." She said before walking the last step between us and crashing her lips on mine.

It was a rough kiss, all teeth and tongues. She took my bottom lips between hers and bit on it causing an embarrassing loud moan to escape my lips. When I ran out of air and had to pull away from her she shoved me to the wall and started kissing and biting my neck.

One by one our clothes were thrown all over the room until we were both left with only underwear, then she looked me in the eyes asking silently if that what I want. I assume she didn't see any sign of resistance on my face because she took my hand and led me to her room.

* * *

**Hello everyone.**

**At first I wanted to make Quinn's ex-boyfriend a character from Glee, so you could imagine how he looks like. But I love pretty much all the characters in the show and didn't want to make one of them as mean as Anthony is. **

**What do you think?**

**How is the story so far?**

**Any thoughts?**

**Review please, even just writing you liked the chapter would be awesome.**

**F.Y.I- Judy is Quinn's mother, she told Anthony where to find Quinn. She is a real bitch..**

**Thanks y'all ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

New York City has many nicknames.

The city of dreams, the city of lights, the concrete jungle, the big apple, the city that never sleeps, the city ran by coffee, the city of skyscrapers, the big city.

All of those names fits one way or another, but when I think of New York City, none of the above is quite right for me.

I think it's the lonely city, which is absorbed because millions of people live here. Still, I can walk on a sidewalk with thirty more people and still feel completely alone.

That is what so special about this city, you can be surrounded by thousands of people and still feel all alone.

People here are different, it's like everything you were taught they learned differently, that is why it is so easy to see who grew up in this town and who hasn't. You were taught that the journey is important, not the destination. You were taught to stop and smell the roses. Here it's different, people are driven to get to their destination, they look ahead on the horizon, not even bothering to enjoy the way.

Maybe that is why I feel so lonely here, because I am not like them, I don't know where I am going or from where.

Right now, the city has never felt lonelier to me. I had to clear my head after what I just done.

It was the first time I ever had sex with a girl. Heck, it was the first time I ever enjoyed having sex. I think she knew because she was pretty gentle with me.

I had to talk to someone. I looked around me and saw I wonder around to Puck's neighborhood, _'maybe it's a sign.'_

Gracefully I entered the building because it was a rich people' building.

He opened the door after a couple of seconds.

"Quinn, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He moved to the side so I could come inside.

"I slept with Santana."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Puck." I snapped, "I did, are we going to do this all day?"

"I am sorry, I just didn't know you are in to girls."

"I am not.. Maybe, guess I am?" I was so confused.

"Okay, sit down and tell papa Puck everything that happened."

I sat on the sofa while he went to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

"My ex boyfriend came, and he asked me to go back with him and I was confused, and then she kicked him out and we fought and then she sort of said she cared about me, and then we had sex." I never spoke faster in my life.

"Was it good?"

"What?" I laughed.

"The sex, was it good?" I nodded 'yes'. "I can't believe that Santana Lopez actually cares about someone, that is a big deal. So what is the problem?"

"Are you kidding me? I am twenty three and that is the first time I am attracted to a girl, and of all girls I chose the one who is a complete whore, I mean every night she sleeps with someone else. I just got out from a terrible relationship. She is my roommate and it will be really awkwa-"

"Stop. I get it, but all of these aren't real problems. Santana won't make it awkward and it's not a big deal with her believe me." He handed me the glass of wine and smiled, "what is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"There is something you are not telling me, come on spill the beans Fabray."

"It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me." He begged.

"I liked it, a lot. And I like her a lot." I said just above a whisper, looking down at my glass of wine.

I felt the couch move and I look up to see Puck going to the kitchen. He returned with an ice cream tank and two spoons.

"Now that is a real problem." He sank onto the couch next to me, handing me the spoon.

We ate the cookie dough ice cream and drank the wine in silence, only his breathing were heard (damn, Puck breaths loud).

"It doesn't add up."

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"She cares about you and she slept with you."

"So?"

"If she has feeling for someone, even friendly feelings, she doesn't sleep with them. That's her rule- never mix feelings with sex."

"It's a good rule." I said, I was a little tipsy.

"So tell me, how did you leave it?"

"She fell asleep and I just lay there looking at the ceiling until I couldn't take it any longer and then I left."

"She fell asleep?"

"Yes." His face looked weird, "why?"

"No reason. Come on I'll take you home, the last time we got drunk, you got pregnant. I think we should call it the night."

"It's 5 pm bitch."

"Okay, let's get you home." He stood up and picked me up like I was a feather. He rested me onto the back seat and buckled me up.

He dropped me at home with a small bye and left. I was scared going upstairs, the long ride sobered me up and I suddenly felt panic going throw my veins. I went slowly up the stairs dreading her respond. She will yell at me, she'll act like nothing happened or I will find my things outside the door with a note that says _leave_.

When I entered the apartment there was no one at the living room, the kitchen, the bathroom or even at her bedroom. '_She must be at work.'_

I went into my room and crashed on the bed, "oww." I yelled in pain when I felt a pan jammed into my back. Slowly I pulled it out with a piece of paper that was there to.

It was the 'complains about Santana' list I made, I wrote down some more.

_- She sleeps around with everybody._

_- She is so hard to read._

_- She is a girl._

I put a pillow over my head and yelled all my frustration out. What is going to happen between us the next time I'll see her?

* * *

**Hey people!**

**How was this chapter?**

**do you have any questions for me?**

**Review please, tell me what's on your mind. **

**So in love with you ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

I guess I didn't have to worry about seeing Santana again, because simply- I didn't.

It's been a week since we slept together and I didn't see her face once. If I wouldn't hear the pleasure cries from her bedroom, see clothes thrown everywhere and watch my food slowly disappear, I would be sure I live alone.

It's been a hard week.

All I could think of was Santana.

Santana's full and red lips, Santana's black curly hair, Santana's perfect abs, Santana's laugh, Santana's smell.

I've never felt this way, never did I had the chance to have this experience- butterflies in your stomach or smile on your face whenever you think about that special someone. I got pregnant in sophomore year and that killed my chances for a normal love life, a month after I got to college (swearing this is going to be a new beginning for me, it wasn't...) I was already shacking up with Anthony.

It's just my luck, the first person I actually like is a girl, but more important than the fact she is a girl is that she clearly doesn't want the same thing as me.

What do I even want?

To date her? To walk hand in hand down the street? To cook each other breakfast in bed? To have candle lights dinners with her?

Figuring that would be a good start, but I need to talk to her first, I need help figuring out everything. She got me in to it so she has to help me get out.

It's a Sunday morning, two weeks before school starts, and I am sitting on the kitchen counter, waiting for my toast to jump from the toaster.

Suddenly I heard a door being opened and footsteps noises getting stronger, I took a big breath to calm myself.

"Morning." Santana said and went to make herself a bowl of cereals.

I didn't answer, I didn't feel like playing her little game, not today. The toast was ready, I smeared some butter onto it, poured myself a glass of orange juice and left the kitchen.

"Quinn." I turned around looking awfully pissed but all the anger I was feeling towards her disappeared the minute I saw her face, she looked scared and confused and panicked, her big brown eyes pleaded me not to go.

"What?"

"What's up?" She asked in a small voice.

"clouds, birds, balloons and a cartoon movie. Can't think of anything else, do you have any ideas?"

"So you are funny too? Who knew that there are funny lawyers." She smirked and just like that my anger came back, full force.

"Anything else Santana?"

"No."

I flashed her a fake smile, turned around and walked towards my room.

"Quinn."

"What?" I finally snapped.

"Nothing." She said and walked back into the kitchen. I couldn't take it any longer, I had to know what she wants from me. I grabbed her upper arm and turned her around.

"If you have something to tell me, then say it now. I won't turn around the third time."

"I am sorry." She looked torn, "I shouldn't have slept with you. You are my roommate and I can actually stand you. So, I sorry I made thing awkward between us."

It hurt. It felt like someone shot me or something, how ridicules am I sounding?

I stood there looking at her, she was impossible to read, her face showed a perfect mask of indifferent.

"Yes you're right."

"Hey, you did get the best orgasm of your life and that's a promise." My face turned bright red and I started coughing uncontrollably.

"Y-you a-ar-are co-cocky." I managed to say between coughs.

"I think I earned the right to be, don't you agree?" She smirked.

"I had better." I lied.

"Liar. First, you had one and that is more than most guys out there will give you and second, with your track record I highly doubt it."

"What do you mean my track record? I only told you about Anthony."

"Hmmm... Nothing, j-just that a g-girl like you probably didn't spend m-most of her college years creating m-memories." Santana stuttered a little, I liked the fact she was nervous, it calmed me down a little bit.

"So you guessed I had bad experiences with men?"

"I sure did."

"You are lying, you asked Puck or something."

She took a step closer to me and grabbed the plate and the cup I had in my hand and rested them on the table.

"If you have breakfast with me, I'll tell you how I know."

I considered my option for a second. If I sit down than I admit defeat, I agree to not talk about it ever again and to act like nothing happened. I wasn't sure if I was ready for something like that. When I was a teenager, dating was something new and beautiful. I remember sitting on bed with my girlfriends, gossiping about which boy has the cutest butt and talking about the butterflies we felt during the first kiss. I used to think that there is something wrong with me because I couldn't feel like all the other girls could, that is why I dated Anthony, I thought that he was a nice guy and I believed that that would be enough for me. If her wasn't an asshole I'd probably still be with him. With Santana I felt it, I felt like a girl for the first time and I didn't want to not feel like that anymore. But if I decline, it would just be awkward between us and I absolutely don't want that.

I sat down next to her.

"I asked Puck."

"Wow, it is shocking news, even in my wildest thoughts I didn't think that." I teased her.

"I don't think lawyer are allowed to be sarcastic."

"You know that I am not a lawyer right? I still need to study four years and then take the bars."

"So you'll study and then take the stupid test, how hard can it be?"

"Only half the people pass."

"Half? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No."

She started laughing, all her body shook and she banged her hands against the table loudly. After a minute her laughter didn't die out and she was holding her stomach, leaning forward.

"Stop laughing, it's not funny, it's my life."

She just started laughing even harder. And then, she fell of the chair- head first, but she didn't stop laughing, the brunette was crawled into a ball on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

"Santana, I'm serious stop laughing." She stopped laughing for a second and looked at me. I couldn't hold it anymore and started laughing myself. She pulled me from the chair to the floor and continued laughing.

"Y-you s-st-study for eight y-years ju-just f-for t-the hope you'll p-pass a s-stupid test?" She asked between chuckles. I nodded 'yes'. "I f-feel sorry f-for you."

"Stop l-laughing."

"Y-you stop f-first."

Without thinking I climbed in top of her and started tickling her sides.

"QUINN, s-stop."

"Will you stop make fun on the fact that I want to be a lawyer?"

"No." I started tickling her under the shirt. "I won't s-stop and I-I am G-going to pee on you." Her body was twitching underneath me and I believed her. In less than five seconds I was already off her and sitting with my legs crossed in front of her.

"Works like a charm, and now excuse me while I go grab a smoke." She got up and winked at me while walking away.

I sat there with a shocked look on my face, feeling happy after a long time.

Maybe it's better if we are just friends, but I don't know if I want to be just friend.

* * *

**Hello dudes,**

**Spencer's here!**

**Thank you for reviewing. It's always nice reading it.**

**About next chapter (spoiler alert...) Quinn, Santana and Puck goes out to a club and a guy there thinks Quinn is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life.**

**Please review, tell me what you think..**

**Thank you, Spencer.**


End file.
